User talk:Rubyjlp
Hi! Do you own this Wiki? I'm just wondering, because I'd love to help out, for instance, you're missing a lot of songs on the front page, and I think this Wiki should definately cover more than just the movies. I also have transcripts from both movies available as well as a VERY peculiar draft of the Frank Oz movie.... If you're interested, just let me know FiveCraft 18:48, March 10, 2017 (UTC) What a coincidence! I've put in an adoption request, howabout we make a deal, if either of us gets the adoption we put the other as the next highest admin below Founder, I'm pretty sure it's bueraucrat or something.... Will that work, i'm just interested in getting acess to other parts of the wiki to fix some things... (Like add an actual logo (Upper-Left hand corner, and a background, stuff like that.) FiveCraft 19:38, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Ruby, you mind leaving a message here, letting the Wikia Staff know I've worked out the adoption stuff with you? FiveCraft 03:29, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey, about Discord, I'd be willing to give it a go, but I'm not in a position to frequently use it, as I go to a private school. However, on select weekends and holidays, I should be available.FiveCraft 00:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Also, I'm working on making pages for all the Broadway songs, can you see if you could help with that and possibly add a bit more content to them, especially, Now(It's Just the gas), as I son't know how to elaborate on it. And sooner or later I'll post the orignal and 2003 broadway/off-broadway/movie recordings of each song on each song's pageFiveCraft 00:48, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Funny, I was going to do a production of LSOH, but MTI won't let us change profanity and my schools big on that, so now I have a bunch of half-finished audrey 2 puppets, and I was even cast as seymour..... :( sooooo we're not doing. Now we might be doing Mad Libs Live!....Ugh.FiveCraft 01:04, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Ruby, do you think you could help me format this template? Template:Stub Thanks! FiveCraft 13:01, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Also, check this out, an early movie script! Notice the changes, there's a lot (Audrey dying, seymour not...) This deserves a page...(Just noting changes not whole script, I'll work on it at some point...)FiveCraft 13:03, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Check out the new logo I made for the wiki, once it's adopted, it will go in the top left hand corner.FiveCraft 17:57, March 13, 2017 (UTC) And, yes, email should work, I just don't want to publicly place it here.FiveCraft 18:40, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh, srry, I sent the E-Mail, just forgot to notify you.I'll Get The Can!-FiveCraft 12:59, March 14, 2017 (UTC) If I may, are you able to change the lyrics on the other song pages to how you did them on "Now"? That would be great! Thanks!I'll Get The Can!-FiveCraft 20:44, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Wow! Lucky you, getting to operate that Monster, I've barely even finished making my puppets, BTW, could you see if anyone else is interested in helping out on the Wiki, like from your cast and crew or something? We could use some extra hands around here, I've already reached out to the Cats wiki , and they're in, which is good..(Another of my favorite musicals!) I'll Get The Can!-FiveCraft 12:54, March 15, 2017 (UTC) YAY I got adoption rights, and I gave you admin YAY, now we can get work done!I'll Get The Can!-FiveCraft 16:18, March 17, 2017 (UTC)